George Washington Carver
George Washington Carver is a science geek who is obsessed with experimenting with peanuts. He creates Peany, an anthropomorphic peanut. Biography In "Escape to Beer Mountain: A Rope of Sand", he and Peany were jumped into the conversation at The Grassy Knoll. He was later at JFK's party. In "Film Fest: Tears of a Clone", Gandhi convinced him and to co-star in his movie "Black and Tan" as the black guy to his Indian guy in his interracial buddy-cop action duo. George Washington Carver could not have been more hesitant at first, but when Gandhi allowed Peany to have a role too, he gave it a chance. George Washington Carver struggled to emote, so his acting was off, but he claimed it was because the plot was nonsensical and he didn't want to take part in it. He then noticed a falling water tower about to land on Gandhi, and he kicked it into action mode, saving him. After proving how much of an action man he really was, he got the privileges of rewriting his character and taking the film in a new direction. This new direction must have worked, because at the film fest, Black and Tan was the most critically acclaimed movie of the bunch. In "Homecoming: A Shot in D'Arc", George Washington Carver was part of the basketball team. He and Peany were drying off in the locker room together. In "Raisin the Stakes: A Rock Opera in Three Acts", he was holding hands with everyone else, singing in "Normal". In "Changes: The Big Prom: The Sex Romp: The Season Finale", he was part of Gandhi's group of single guys trying to get laid. Appearance George Washington Carver is a black man with short gray, somewhat balding hair. There is a big split in between both sides of his hair and his hair is so short and weighed down, that it seems to be stubble on his head. He has two slick black lines for a mustache and two more of those exact same slick black lines for his eyebrows, but these are more bendy and prone to changing in shape, so that his facial expressions can be more facially expressive. He has flat-bottomed eyes with rectangular pupils and bags under said eyes. He also has a downward pointing arrow shaped nose and slightly reddish lips. We wears a long sleeved white cream colored cloak with a red bowtie on the front of it. Personality George Washington Carver is a quirky, experimental scientist and inventor, who has a strange fascination for peanuts. He lives up to his clone father, by continuing his long list of newly discovered uses for peanuts. Being the scientist he is, his uses for peanuts come from genetic modifications and tinkering with peanut chemicals and DNA. George Washington Carver is anti-social, easily annoyed, and condescending. He closes himself off from anyone who isn't a complete nerd, seeing them as obnoxious and stupid, not knowing just how much of a creep he is, when he goes around showing off his GMO sentient peanut friend, Peany in public. Ironically enough, Peany is more socially outgoing and popular at school than he is. Episode Appearances *Escape to Beer Mountain: a Rope of Sand *Film Fest: Tears of a Clone *Homecoming: A Shot in D'Arc *Raisin the Stakes: A Rock Opera in Three Acts (Cameo) *Changes: The Big Prom: The Sex Romp: The Season Finale Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Clones Category:Recurring Characters Category:Students Category:African-Americans